Complicated Tears
by zandore
Summary: Karena tempatmu untuk pulang adalah di mana ada orang yang memikirkanmu. Bagi seorang Naruto, perkataan itu memang benar adanya. Dan tempat ia pulang adalah jauh di sana.


**Complicated Tears**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © M-28**

_**Warning**__ : miss typos, AU, maybe a little bit OOC, more descriptions than dialogues_

_**Some stupid ramblings(?) **__: _fanfiksi ini fanfiksi pertama saya di genre angst/hurt/comfort. Jadi saya minta maaf kalo feelnya enggak dapet dan malah bikin geli. /ditabok

_._

_._

Pagi itu damai sekali.

Burung-burung berkicauan. Angin berhembus lembut. Udara pagi yang segar membuat orang-orang merasa tenang. Walaupun jalanannya masih sepi, tetapi masih ada beberapa orang yang sudah keluar dari rumah mereka.

Salah satunya adalah Naruto. Seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili. Surainya yang berwarna kuning jabrik membuat ia mudah dilihat. Namun, walaupun tetangga-tetangganya menyapa anak itu, Naruto tidak bergeming.

Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Walaupun ia seperti menatap ke depan, tetapi pandangannya kosong. Bola matanya bagai tak memancarkan keceriaan anak-anak seumuran dengannya. Kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah kompleks pemakaman. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi merunduk kini mendongak ke atas untuk membaca nama kompleks pemakaman itu, memastikan ia tak salah tujuan. Ketika ia sudah memastikannya, dia membuka pintu gerbang yang seukuran dengan dirinya itu.

Suara derit besi langsung terdengar di sekitar pemakaman. Ketika gerbangnya sudah terbuka, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke tanah pemakaman yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar serta beberapa tanaman kecil lainnya. Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri area pemakaman yang tak terurus itu hingga akhirnya dia menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Genggamannya pada buket bunganya makin mengerat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"A-aku harus kuat," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya untuk menapaki tanah pemakaman yang tidak diperhatikan itu. Melewati batu-batu nisan yang menjadi pertanda tempat peristirahatan terakhir orang-orang yang telah melewati hidup hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan dua buah kuburan dengan batu nisan yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang lain. Salah satu batu nisan itu terukir nama 'Minato Namikaze' dan di batu nisan satunya terukir nama 'Kushina Uzumaki'.

Naruto terdiam sejenak di depan makam kedua orang itu. Cahaya kehidupan yang dipancarkan oleh matanya seolah pudar, namun sebuah genangan air mata mulai terbentuk di sana. Kendati ia seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, hatinya benar-benar terluka oleh sebuah pisau besar yang menorehkan luka. Luka yang tak akan pernah bisa dihapus.

"Ayah…" setetes air mata jatuh membasahi tanah. "Ibu…"

Sebuah isakan sayup-sayup terdengar. Isakan yang tak lain lagi berasal dari Naruto. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang kehilangan keluarganya di umur 8 tahun.

Isakan itu semakin keras dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi tangisan yang tak tertahankan. Kakinya seolah tak tahan menopang berat tubuhnya lagi hingga ia terjatuh di atas tanah. Bunga lili kesukaan Ibunya lepas dari genggamannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat celananya, berusaha melampiaskan apa yang dia rasakan.

"I-ibu… Ayah…" tangisannya makin menjadi. Kendati ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya, mereka tetap saja mengalir deras. "A-aku… hiks… rindu kalian…"

Kesedihannya terus meluap. Kesedihan yang menyakitkan. Kesedihan yang membawa luka. Kesedihan yang tak akan pernah hilang.

Ayah dan Ibunya selalu baik padanya. Mengajarkan untuk mencintai setiap orang walaupun mereka berbuat tidak baik padanya. Mengajarkan apa yang harus dia ketahui. Merawatnya dengan kasih dan menjaganya.

Tetapi, mereka pergi terlalu awal.

Ingin sekali ia ikut pergi, menyusul Ayah dan Ibunya. Namun, sekali lagi ajaran dari orang tuanya untuk menghargai hidup kembali mencegahnya. Mereka mengajarkan hal-hal penting kepada Naruto sejak awal.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa mereka harus pergi terlebih dahulu?

Masih banyak yang ia harus ketahui. Masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari. Dan yang terpenting,

Ia masih mencintai mereka.

Air matanya kini mengalir lebih deras. Kesedihannya bertambah lebih sakit dan berkumpul di dadanya, membuat dadanya sesak. Sesak dan sakit. Pedih.

Kenapa? Mereka hanya keluarga sederhana yang tidak mempunyai banyak sesuatu yang berlebih, lantas kenapa orang-orang itu tega sekali? Kenapa mereka tega menggusur rumah mereka hanya karena tanah mereka akan digunakan sebagai sebuah tempat pembangunan apartemen? Mereka selalu membayar pajak tepat pada waktunya!

Lalu kenapa?

Kepedihan Naruto kian memuncak ketika ia mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang jatuh sakit. Mereka selalu terbatuk-batuk setiap hari. Keadaan ekonomi mereka yang saat itupun juga tidak mendukung. Keadaan menjadi semakin parah setiap waktunya.

Namun, demi dia, mereka tetap bekerja.

Demi kebahagiannya.

Hingga akhirnya kematian menjemput mereka, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian sebatang kara. Meninggalkan torehan luka yang tak akan pernah berhenti mengalirkan darah. Rasa sakit yang abadi. Kepedihan yang menggerogoti dirinya.

Dia hanya memiliki orang tua.

Kedua orang tuanya selalu mengatakan bahwa keegoisan adalah sifat dasar manusia dan tak akan pernah bisa hilang.

Apakah itu artinya dia kehilangan kedua malaikat penjaganya karena sifat permanen manusia?

Naruto menatap ke arah jalan raya yang mulai ramai. Mobil-mobil mulai melaju menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin ke tempat mereka akan pulang, ke tempat di mana ada yang memikirkan tentang diri mereka.

Apakah dia bahkan mempunyai tempat untuk pulang?

Dia hanya tinggal sebatang kara.

Naruto sering mendengar di balik senyuman ramah para tetangganya bahwa ia sering dibicarakan sebagai anak miskin.

Dan tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak miskin.

Air mata Naruto yang sebelumnya mulai berhenti, kini kembali mengalir. Ia menggenggam erat celananya. Pundaknya gemetar. Isakannya tak tertahankan, tangisan yang begitu mengiris hati.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Dan ia mendapati buket bunga lilinya yang terjatuh di dekat makam kedua orang tuanya.

Dulu, tempatnya pulang adalah tempat di mana orang tuanya berada. Di mana mereka selalu memikirkan Naruto.

…mungkin juga sekarang.

Naruto menoleh ke jalan raya.

...mungkin juga dia bisa pulang.

Ya, dia bisa pulang.

Sekarang juga.

Diambilnya sebuket bunga lili itu dan ditaruh di atas makam Ibunya. Dia berdiri dan mengusap air matanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari pemakaman itu.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian…**

.

.

Kompleks pemakaman itu terlihat ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang sedang berkumpul di sana. Mereka berkumpul di depan makam Ayah dan Ibu Naruto. Berdiri dan berdoa demi penghuni baru di sana.

Di tengah-tengah makam Kushina dan Minato terletak sebuah kuburan baru.

Batu nisan dengan nama baru yang terukir di sana.

Naruto Uzumaki.

"…_Karena tempatmu untuk pulang adalah tempat di mana ada orang yang memikirkanmu…"_

**Fin**

**Tempat tjoerhat(?) :**

Iya tau ini emang pendek, tapi penuh perjuangan. /apa

Kerasa enggak sih feelnya? Kok saya nulis yang bagian deket-deket akhir hambar gitu rasanya kayak air putih. Tapi air putih mah lebih seger kali ya, ini mah apa atuh. /tampardirisendiri

Ini bukan saya nyaranin kalo udah pasrah hidup atau kena musibah apa jangan bunuh diri lho ya. Ini cuma cerita. Kenyataannya mah bunuh diri sia-sia.

Ya minta kritik sama reviewnya yah.

_Adios, amigo!_


End file.
